I Felt Hope
by PrettyLittleLiar
Summary: Edward leaves with the rest of the family, except Jasper. Alice files for a divorce and Jasper is crushed by her decision. Bella is a mess and believes she is too broken to repair. Will Jasper be able to mend her shattered heart? AU, rated T for now.
1. Divorce and Heartbreak

****

Jasper Hale

Pain. Fear. Regret. Guilt. Sorrow. Pity.

Those were the only emotions I could feel as I stared at my wife, those golden butterscotch eyes swimming with all those feelings. She was leaving me, I just couldn't believe it. I couldn't get my mind to wrap around that one single fact. After over 60 years of marriage she wants to walk away. She couldn't, she was my savior! She saved me from the darkness, showed me the true meaning of this damned life. She couldn't do this, not now. But she was, all because of my stupid slip up. I was such an idiot; I should've been able to control myself. What was my purpose of living? Now that my mate of 60 years was leaving me, I had nothing. Maybe I could go back to Maria, I'm pretty sure she missed her shiny toy.

"Jasper don't you dare!" Alice must've seen my decision. Why would she care anyway? She was the one leaving me here.

Alice sighed and crossed her slender arms over her chest. "Look, I'm not so happy about this either, but you have to understand, Jasper. You almost attacked my human best friend, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that. I'm sorry that this is how things turned out to be, I'm sorry for all the pain I must be causing, I'm sorry for even meeting you! That day in the diner was a mistake and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

I was shocked and hurt at her cruel words. How could I not have seen through her before? On the outside, she seemed like an energetic, fun, loving person, but in reality, she was just another selfish creature that only cared for herself. I crushed the divorce papers between my hands and chucked them at her. Of course, she caught them before they could hit her face. She gave me an apologetic look and I returned it with a glare that made her shrink back. All this time she was playing with me, using me for her own little game. How could've I have not known? I was a fucking empathy for Pete's sake. I would've been able to detect her lies, her emotions would be a dead give away. But I guess I was just too caught up in what we, well, I had. For years I had lived a lonely, bitter life full of bloodshed and war. When Alice came, it was like I was seeing the light. She was like an angel, sent from heaven to rescue me from the fiery pits of Hell. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be Maria's puppet back in the Southern wars. Maria was ruthless, selfish and a cunning bitch that only cared for her own needs. In a way she reminded me of Alice; sneaky and smart. Maria had used me for power and sex, Alice used me just for the heck of it. She found me at my most vulnerable and took the chance while she could.

Words were not were not needed to be spoken as I stared at the woman before me. She sighed and turned for the door, closing it softly behind her. I walked over to the bed and sat down with my head in my hands.

* * *

What the hell was he thinking? Was he mad? These questions swarmed around my mind as the man I called my brother explained he had just left the love if his life in the middle of the forest. Yes, I believe was indeed mad. Edward glared at me as he read my thoughts.

"You don't what it feels like," he growled. "I loved her with everything I had, and you just had to go and screw that up! You're nothing but a bloodthirsty monster!"

I snarled and felt my eyes darken. The Major was just begging for release. Edward cringed away from my glare and a wave of fear hit me. "You call me a monster, well look at yourself. You say I'm the reason for you having to leave Bella, well fuck you! You don't know what it feels like! Having all that bloodlust hit you like a fucking bus! I'm sorry I couldn't handle all of you guys' bloodlust, I'm sorry that I'm an empath, I'm sorry that I had to suffer from all of your emotions!"

They all flinched and guilt flooded the room. Oh, so now they feel sorry for me? It really took them this long to realize it? Their bloodlust was the only thing besides Bella's blood that had tainted the air that fateful moment. It wasn't my fault, it was never my fault, yet they all blamed me for it. Edward's face grew more and more pained as I continued my thoughts. Good, he deserved to suffer. His bloodlust was the worst out of everyone's, and he was supposed to have the best control out of all of us apart from Carlisle. Alice opened her mouth to speak but I silenced her with a glare. She cowered against Edward and he discreetly rubbed her shoulder. Security, peace and love emitted from her. I growled, oh hell no.

"Jasper, I can explain," Again she tried to make up excuses.

I shook my head, "There's no need for explanations, your sick emotions are enough." She flinched at my tone. Everyone else, except for Edward who stood still and emotionless, looked confused.

"Alice is in love with Edward," I explained.

Disgust, betrayal, hurt and perplexity filled the room. Esme looked the most hurt out of all of them.

"Alice, why?" she whispered.

Alice slightly glowered at me, "I'm in love with Edward, and I have been for years now. At least he cares about my feelings and understands me."

"That's bullshit!" I snarled and she tucked herself against Edward's side even more. He pushed her away and she whimpered, trying to pull him back to her. He shook his head and left without a single word.

"Alice, I think it would be best if you left. Now," Carlisle said

She began to protest but Carlisle spoke before she could get the chance to, "Alice, please. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Alice sent a pleading look to Esme who just turned away. She gave Rosalie and Emmett the same look. Rose responded with a hateful look and Emmett kept a blank expression. Alice swallowed.

"Alright, I'll leave."

She dashed out of the room, hopefully to never be heard or seen from ever again. All the anger in the room ceased but it was still there, just not as bad as before.

"Jasper," Carlisle addressed me, gaining my attention. "Go find Bella, she might need you."

I nodded and started for the door, but Rosalie spoke up before I could open it.

"Why does he have to go, can't it be one of us?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know how emotionally distressed she is, and Jasper may be the only person to help her," Carlisle said

"Oh," she whispered

The room fell silent and I took that as my cue to leave. Tracking down Bella quite easy, I simply followed her scent, but began to worry after about a mile. What was she doing this far out? I kept following her scent; Edward's was slightly mixed in it but after a couple of minutes he took a quick turn back towards town while Bella's continued north. This girl didn't know how stupid she was; I thought bitterly and paused when I heard a small whimper ahead. I took a few more steps forward and Bella's scent hit me hard. I sprung through a thick brush to my right and what I saw shocked me to the bone, if that was even possible for a vampire. Curled up into a tiny ball, pale as a sheet and shivering badly, was Bella. Under her breath she kept on mumbling 'He's gone, he's gone'. I felt pity for her and quickly kneeled by her side, hesitantly touching her cheek. I jumped at how cold she felt. Jesus, she was freezing. I had to get her back to the house before she caught pneumonia. I held my breath as I scooped her up into my arms.

"It's alright, Sugar," I whispered into her ear, using the last bit of oxygen I had. I quickly sucked in another breath, ignoring the burning sensation that spasmed in the back of my throat and took off. Bella whimpered and clung to me, burying her face in my chest. As the house came into view I began to slow down, which ended up jostling her a bit. She whimpered again and I cursed under my breath. Note: Never jostle Bella while she is emotionally depressed. In fact, her emotions were so haywire that I couldn't even get a good read on her.

I noticed everyone was gone as I entered the house. The only sign that anybody had been here was the furniture and the smell that was most prominent in the living room. I ran up to mine and Alice's room and set Bella down on the bed. She clutched the sheets between her fists so hard her knuckles were beginning t turn white.

"Edward." She mumbled. "Edward, please don't leave me. NO!"

I winced at her scream and rushed to her side, holding my breath again as I took her hand in mine. Her skin felt smooth and she quivered against my touch, shrinking back into the sheets. Fear and distress were the main things that she was feeling. Slowly, her heartbeat slowed and her breaths became even as she fell asleep. I let go of her hand gently and took a seat by the window. I opened it a bit to help wash out Bella's tempting smell. After a while of mindless thinking, Bella stirred, dragging my attention to her immediately. Her eyes creaked open and she gazed up at me. Shock flashed in her eyes before they were quickly hidden with pain. I soaked as much of the pain as I could, enjoying the stabbing pain that punctured my chest. Realization dawned in her eyes.

"Jasper, you don't have to do that. I don't want you to suffer," Her voice cracked.

I snorted. "Don't worry about it, I've had worse."

Her eyes softened, but soon clouded with fresh tears as she asked, "Jasper, where are the others?"

I couldn't look her in the eye as I answered. "They left along with Edward."

She sucked in deep breath. "Where's Alice? Why didn't you go with them?"

"Alice left me; she was in love with Edward. She just used me the whole time. I should've known. I should've felt her distance. I guess I'm just a fool who got played," I gave a low chuckle.

Bella bit her lip and stayed quiet. Seconds turned into minutes, but I didn't grow the least bit impatient. I had the rest of eternity to live; I had no worry about time.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, everything was my fault. If I had been more careful opening up that gift, none of this would've happened."

I couldn't resist. I burst out laughing. She gave me an annoyed look.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you laughing at me?"

I just shook my head and breathed. Biggest mistake of my life. Her delicious scent enveloped my senses and I gasped. She looked at me curiously.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

I stuck my head out the window again, breathing in the fresh, dry air. I closed the window and headed over towards the door. As I grabbed the knob I told her I had to hunt and left without a second glance.

* * *

**Authors Note: Chapter 2 is all typed up and ready to post, so go ahead and review!**


	2. La Bella Italia

**Jasper Hale**

I tossed aside the carcass of the drained Elk; my thirst was quenched, but would only last for a while. The sun was beginning to set and I knew Bella would be wondering where I was. She had probably gone home anyway. My thoughts were proven wrong when I stepped through the front door. Her sweet scent was everywhere and I could feel the venom pool in my mouth, coating my teeth and tongue. I swallowed it down and searched around the house for her. Finally I found her in Edward's room, sitting atop of his leather lounge chair, head cradled in her hands as she wept. The salty smell of her tears mixed with her scent made my throat burn fiercely, but it was a tolerable burn. I knocked lightly on the door and cleared my throat, making her aware of my presence. She gasped and looked up. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red and her cheeks were slightly swollen. Fresh tears built up in her eyes and she launched herself at me. I was shocked and couldn't whether or not to hug her back. Her warmth that seeped through my body and the sound of her pulse was almost irresistible and I quickly grabbed her wrists and tugged them off of me before gently pushing her off me. She looked hurt, but one long look in my eyes made her understand. I hated being the weaker-link. I hated having so little control near her. I hated being a vampire.

"I thought you left me," she whispered and blushed as I met her eyes. The scent sent another ripple of pain down my throat and I stopped breathing.

I just grinned and asked, "Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she lowered her eyes in embarrassment.

I chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes. What do you want, Italian, fast food? It's your choice."

She smiled, "Surprise me."

"Alright then."

* * *

She watched me curiously as I drove us along the highway, searching for a place she could eat. The car ride was filled with her shallow breaths and erratic heartbeat. I smirked at her and her heart raced; I guess some things never change. As I pulled into the parking lot of La Bella Italia, Bella winced.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her.

She shook her head, brown tresses jostling with her movements, "No, I'm fine."

I let it go and stayed close to her side as we approached the door. The hostess looked up as the door shut and once her eyes landed on me she gave me a sultry grin. She was okay-looking, short brown hair and hazel eyes. There was nothing special about her except for the way she deliberately shook her hips as she stalked towards us. Her grin quickly disappeared once her eyes landed on Bella, but reappeared as she took in the small gap between us and the awkward silence.

"Two?" she asked

"Yes," I answered in my southern drawl and she shivered. The human eye wouldn't have been able to pick it up, but I did thanks to my magnified vampire vision.

"Right this way," she led us to a small booth in the corner of the restraunt and handed us our menus. I set mine down on the table.

"Your server will arrive shortly," With one last flirty grin she left, again over exaggerating with the hips.

Bella and I were left alone in complete silence, none of us saying a word. Bella busied herself with her menu, eye scanning over the words and prices, clearly trying to pick something not that expensive.

"Get whatever you want, check is on me," I said.

"Oh no, Jasper, it's okay. I can pay for myself," she protested.

"With what money?" I asked.

She patted her pockets and frowned, coming up with nothing.

"Fine, but I am going to repay you."

I chuckled. "No need, I'm already rich as it is."

Before she could respond, our waitress arrived, pad in one hand, and pen in the other, looking expectant. I internally chuckled; guess the hostess had dished some news. This girl was a little better looking than the other one with beach blonde hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes that reminded me so much of my mother's. That thought caught me off guard. I hadn't thought about my human life in years.

"Hello. My name is Hayley, and I will be your server today. So, what can I get you to drink?" she asked directly at me. _How about your delicious blood? _I chuckled at the thought and she blinked, a dazed expression crossing her face before composing herself and giggling.

I looked at Bella.

"Um, Coke please," Bella said and the girl jotted it down.

She turned to me and the grin returned.

"I don't want anything," I murmured and gazed out the window.

"You sure?" she pressed and I responded with a curt nod, still gazing out the window at the full moon.

"Well, she seemed nice," Bella commented and I smiled.

The smell of human food was disgusting and I felt like puking. However, Bella seemed like she was in heaven, taking in deep breaths and humming under her breath. Throughout the room the pulse of every single human was becoming unbearable and I gripped the table with my left hand, knuckles turning paler and paler by the second. I could feel the metal creak under my grip and Bella must've heard it because her eye snapped to me.

She frowned. "It's the blood, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Excuse me for a moment."

I strode over to the bathroom and thankfully it was a one toilet one. I locked the door behind me. The room smelled of crap and cheap air sanitizer. I turned on the faucet and splashed my face with cool water, patting it dry with some paper towels. I took a deep breath and walked back over to the table where Bella was eagerly sipping her drink.

"Better?" she asked as I took my seat on the red leather bench which protested against me weight.

"Much," I responded.

The waitress magically manifested beside me, the same coy smile on her pretty little face.

"Are you guys ready to order?" she directed at me.

Again, I looked at Bella.

"Mushroom ravioli, please," Bella murmured, her eyes downcast as she fiddled with her fingers.

"And how about you?" Hayley faced me now.

"Still nothing," I said

She gave me a disapproving look, but left with Bella's order. I focused on counting Bella's breaths instead of the tempting drum of everyone's heart and the warmth that radiated in the room, making my mouth pool with even more venom. Eighty-one….eight-nine…ninety-three…..one hundred. The scent of wild raspberries and caramel drifted my way as our server came out with Bella's food. It was steaming and I could feel its heat from all the way over here. Bella stabbed a piece with her fork and brought it up to her mouth, blowing on it before popping it into her mouth. She reached for her Coke and I watched her throat in fascination as she drank. I was mesmerized by the way her Adam's apple bobbed up and down as she took big gulps. I watched as her veins pumped, the smell of her mouthwatering blood making the animal inside me roar with need. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists together.

I managed to maintain enough control after Bella finished her meal to pay the check. The waitress had tried to smuggle her number to me, but I just ignored the little white sheet of paper and signed the bill and handing it back to her. Bella followed me out the door, leaving behind a very disappointed Hayley. Through the window I could see her finger the paper that had her number scribbled on it before tossing it in the trash.

On our way to my car, Bella stumbled and would've fallen flat on her face if I hadn't spun around and caught her. I steadied her and a few chuckled had my head snapping up. A group of men were staring at Bella in amusement, waves of lust crashing off of them. Something in me immediately snapped. I growled at them, not caring how inhuman I must've sounded and looked. Fear and panic surged off them and the grins slipped from their faces. They staggered back and then disappeared around the corner. Bella continued her journey to the car, acting as if noting had happened. Good girl. As soon as I shut the car door behind me, I revved the engine and pulled out onto the street. Bella clutched the seat, her face pale, her eyes tightly shut.

"Careful," I warned. "That's leather, you know."

Her eyes snapped open and her grip loosened. She blushed and I clenched the steering wheel between my hands. My fingers began to make indentations so I immediately stopped and rolled down the windows. Hopefully I had enough strength and control to last the entire ride home.

* * *

**Authors Note: Two Advil pills and one doctors appointment later, chapter 3 is finally done! Please review if you can, they totally make my day :)**


	3. School

**Jasper's POV**

It was barely midnight by the time I pulled into her driveway. Bella had fallen asleep minutes ago. With her head pressed against the now closed window and her sagging shoulders, she was picture of innocence. Her face was emotionless and she looked so young and _vulnerable_. I leaned over and poked her arm. She didn't even stir. I sighed and shook her lightly, finally her eyes fluttered open and she gazed around at her surroundings. She gasped and jumped back at my closeness, sending a breeze of her sweet scent my way. I slammed my eyes shut and halted my breathing. I could feel the venom begin to pool again and swallowed it down. Her heart stuttered in her chest and her pulse pounded in her veins.

"I think you should get out now." I said in a strained voice.

She nodded and reached for the door handle. "Goodbye, Jasper. Thanks for everything." she said as she shut the door behind her and approached the porch steps.

I waited until she was safely inside before I pulled out onto the street and raced to my house. I didn't care how many times branches and twigs hit my car, probably leaving behind marks. I just had to get home. I could see Carlisle's car in the driveway and that gave me the courage to step out of my vehicle and head inside. The remainder of my family was all sitting in the living room, deathly silent. As I entered the room all there heads snapped up and all their worry was gone. Esme immediately stood, concern on her features.

"Is Bella alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I just dropped her off at her house. She's fine."

"Good, that's good. As long as she's safe." I could feel her relief.

"Anything new on _Edward_?" I spat his name out like a curse.

Carlisle shook his head, "Sadly, nothing. He hasn't returned, and neither has Alice."

Her name was another slice through my heart. My right hand reached up and grasped my chest, right where my dead heart was. My family gave me looks of pity, but I didn't wanted comfort. I didn't need it. I needed space and time. I needed to move on. No longer feeling the need to speak, I spun around and headed up the stairs to the guest room. I couldn't handle being in mine and Alice's room, not after the many times we had made love in there, the sweet little nothings we would whisper to each other. But none of that would ever matter anymore.

**BellaPOV**

"I think you should get out now." he said, and I could practically taste his struggle in the air.

I nodded and stepped out of the car, but not before turning and saying, "Goodbye, Jasper. Thanks for everything."

I reached for my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the front door, shutting it securely behind me and leaning against it. The bright light from his headlights flashed through the window beside the door and vanished. Charlie's snores could be heard by my sensitive ears even though he was upstairs in his room, no doubt with the door halfway open. Other than that, the house was eerily silent. I took the steps one-by-one and finally reached the bathroom. I wasn't in the mood for getting my night clothes so I just stripped down and stepped into the shower. I turned the water to scorching hot and scrubbed my skin extra hard. Don't ask me why I did it, because I didn't have one clue. As I stepped out of the tub I paused at the floor-length mirror on the back of the door. As I stared at my reflection, I knew why Ed-Ed-_he_ didn't want me. I was too pale, my hips were sort of bony, my breasts were perfectly rounded but barely were a B cup, my hair was too average, overall, I was the picture of average. There was nothing special about me; I was stupid to think that I could keep him all to myself. He was perfect, God-like, my own personal Adonis. He held a beauty no male model could ever dream of having. Jasper's face flashed through my mind randomly and that put me off a little. Jasper was handsome, too. With his sweet honey blonde curls, cheery red lips and cute little dimple between his chin and mouth. He was more like an Apollo.

God, why was I thinking about Jasper at a time like this? A little bit annoyed with myself, I opened the door and dashed into my room. I got out a pair of sweatpants and a worn out t-shirt and put them on, slipping into bed. I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

Trudging through the school hallways, I clutched my books to my chest tighter at the whispers and stares I received. My wet sneakers squeaked against the linoleum and my heart thumped almost painfully in my chest. I hadn't spoken the entire day and completely ignored my friends. Pretty soon they were ignoring me too, except for Angela. I opened up my locker and placed my Calculus book inside it before shutting it and heading to lunch.

I grabbed my tray, loaded it up with food I wasn't certainly going to eat and headed over to the Cullens lunch table. I took a seat in the spot _he_ usually sat at and toyed with my salad. Suddenly the entire cafeteria went silent, but I ignored it. Angela shot me a curious look and it was then that I decided to check out what had caused the silence. As I turned my head around, I met the eyes of none other than Jasper Hale. I could tell he had previously hunted, but his face still held a mutual pain.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked and gestured towards the table.

I just shook my head. He offered a small smile and took a seat across from me, setting his tray down and leaning back against his chair. The cafeteria slowly grew back to life and conversations were resumed. I noticed Jessica and Lauren shooting me dirty looks and didn't care one bit. I nervously tapped my fingers on the table and hummed under my breath.

"Could you please stop that? It's giving me a headache," Jasper said

My fingers and humming halted immediately and I placed my hands on my lap, tapping on my jean clad thigh instead.

"So, where are the others?" I asked.

"At the house." he answered, still gazing out the window into the cloudy sky.

"How about _them_?" I swallowed, not able to say _his _name.

Jasper shook his head, unable to meet my gaze. "We tried tracking them down, but the trail ended near a river by the Canadian border. Their scents were lost and we couldn't go any further."

I slowly nodded and took a small bite out of my apple, chewing robotically.

"You're not the only one you know." he said, gaining my attention. "Alice left me, just like Edward left you. The only difference is that I've been with Alice for over six decades; you were with Edward for nearly a year. So don't act like you're the only one who was left behind."

With those last words, he collected his tray and walked out. I played his words over and over in my head. Although it hurt to admit, he was right. Alice and he had been married for more than three times my age. And here I was, acting like I was the only one with a broken heart. The bell rang then, signaling the end of lunch. I gathered up my stuff and dumped my barely touched food in the trash and headed over to my next class, Trigonometry. After Ed-_he_ left, I managed to change my schedule so now Trig was my class after lunch instead of Bio. I just couldn't handle the hopes of him being there, waiting for me like he always used to. Luckily Angela was my new partner after her previous one dropped out after learning she had fallen pregnant with her boyfriend's baby.

Angela gave me a small smile as I took a seat beside her. The door opened, but I couldn't hear anyone enter. I gazed up curiously and held in my gasp. Jasper stood in the doorway; I could tell he wasn't breathing. He gave me a strained look and I immediately understood. Some kid in the corner of the room got a paper cut and kept on squeezing the wound, grinning like an idiot as the blood dripped down his finger. I shot Jasper a horrified look and sprinted over to him, shoving him out of the classroom, shutting the door behind us. Not once did he fight against me. I watched cautiously as he leaned against the wall opposite of me, eyes shut firmly, mouth parted slightly. Our teacher rounded the corner and shot us a curious glance. Jasper's eyes snapped open, a deep coal black color. Mr. Banner gave Jasper a perplexed look and his face paled once he met Jasper's frightening eyes. He gave a quick nod and quickly scrambled into the classroom, pushing past me and slamming the door. All the racket in the room immediately stopped and Mr. Banner began today's lesson.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jasper. _What a stupid question to ask, of course he isn't_!, a small voice nagged in the back of my mind.

"No, I think I'm gonna head home. You should head back to class." he said, eyes closed again.

I spoke without thinking. "No, I want to come too."

He nodded and I followed him out to his car.

"What about my truck?" I pointed to my big red beast.

"Leave it, I'll have Rosalie pick it up later," he slid into the driver's side and started the car. The engine purred to life so quietly it was faint to my ears.

I climbed inside, not quite as gracefully as he, and buckled myself in. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove off; ignoring the angry shouts we received from the guard. As he drove, I built up inner courage. I could do this, I could face them. Well, maybe not Rosalie, but still. My breath was coming in ragged gasps as he zigzagged through the familiar dirt road, passing by the unmistakable bush that reminded me so much of a deformed cat. It was very small and oddly shaped and resembled my neighbor's demon cat back in Phoenix. The little thing looked like a naked rat instead of a feline. My heart sped up and I tried to keep it under control for Jasper's sake. But I couldn't help it because soon we were pulling up to the timeless and beautiful mansion of a house. We came to a sudden stop and I unbuckled my seatbelt, stepping out of the car. Jasper was at the door before I could even blink.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought as I marched up the porch steps.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yes, I'm still here. No, I'm not dead to whoever sent that PM to me. I've just been busy taking care of myself, I am sick you know. I really haven't been in the mood to write, but this chapter just came to my mind so I figured, what the hell, I'll write some more for this story. So far, this is definitely my favorite story to write and dream about. I've always had a soft spot for blonde haired cowboys like Jasper Whitlock Hale :) **


	4. Author's Note

Hey Guys, let me start off by saying **I'M SO SORRY**! I know it's been a while(about three months to be exact) since I've written anything. Life, school, ex-boyfriends and Amy have just gotten in the way. But I am back and in desperate need of a beta. Please feel free to volunteer yourself or recommend me one. Please and thank you.

With all love,

Danielle


End file.
